Renesmee
by GDlover
Summary: What would happen if Renesmee was like Cinderella read my Story to find out what would happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Renesmee**

**Chapter1: Life Isn't Fair**

"Renesmeecome here now, you missed a spot on this table. You're such a stupid step sister!" Yelled Jane "Now Jane try to be nice to Renesmee, why don't you run to the market and Renesmee go clean the rest of the house." Said Victoria, Renesmee's step mom. "Ok, but why do I have to clean the house? Why not Jane?" asked Renesmee "Because Jane is going to be too busy shopping for a dress for the Ball that she got invited to." Replied Victoria "Well didn't I get an invitation to the Ball?" questioned Renesmee "No, I guess your not good enough for the prince." Said Victoria

Later that day when Renesmee was cleaning Victoria's room she looked in a box and in it laid an invitation to the Ball addressed to Renesmee. "Why would Victoria hide my invitation to the Ball? Unless they didn't want me to go to the ball." Thought Renesmee. Just then Victoria was walking into the room Renesmee quickly slid the invitation into her pocket.

"Renesmee are you almost finished dusting my room?" asked Victoria "Yes, I just finished."Answered Renesmee "Good then go cook dinner Jane and I are getting very hungry." Said Victoria. "I'll make dinner now." Replied Renesmee as she went into the kitchen to cook dinner for the three of them.

**Hi everyone, It's Full Moon here, this is my first Fan Fiction so I hope you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Renesmee **

Chapter 2: At the castle

"Jacob it's almost time, remember the plan, dance with her then after the dance bring her to us." Said King Edward. "Jacob be careful, Jane will be at the Ball to and Alice has told me that Renesmee isn't supposed to be there that night. I need my precious daughter soon, its been so long since the war when she was born." Queen Bella said as she drank her tea.

"I still get to marry Renesmee right, after all it was love at first sight when I first saw her?" asked Jacob as he sat down. "What if something goes wrong at the Ball?" asked Maggie, one of Bella's beat friends. "Well we do have Alice; she always looks after Renesmee after all she is a Fairy Godmother." Replied King Edward.

The rest of the day everyone was going over things to remember like Jane and her temper problem. After an hour or so Alice walked in.

"Hi everyone a just got back from watching Renesmee, she found the invitation Victoria hid. There is one problem, she is going to need some help, I think it's time I introduce myself to her." Said Alice. "Thank you for the report Alice, your probable right on the night of the Ball go help my Renesmee. Do anything you need to, I just want to see Renesmee." Replied Queen Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Renesmee**

Chapter 3: Problems

The next morning when Renesmee got up she did all of her chores, made brunch for Victoria, and fed Jane's cat, Fluffy.

"Now that I know about the Ball that night I will need to sneak out of the house and avoid Jane, and on top of all that I need a dress." Renesmee thought. "Wait, I could just make my dress and I could tell Victoria and Jane that it's for a friend. I would also have to start working on the dress tonight, the Ball is only 2 days away." Thought Renesmee as she gathered sawing material.

***********************

"Finally my dress for the Ball is almost done and it took only 10 hours, I thought it would take more than a day." Renesmee said to herself. The dress was a beautiful pal blue with sparkles every ware. As Jane walked bye she heard what Renesmee said. "I think I'll go get the final touch for my dress, the bows." Thought Renesmee. As Renesmee left Jane snuck into Renesmee's room. Jane them proceeded to cut and shred the dress Renesmee made. "This should stop from going to the Ball." Thought Jane as she ran out of the room.

"(Scream!!!) What happened to my dress it's a disaster!!! Now I have no dress for the Ball." Cried Renesmee

The rest of the day Renesmee wouldn't stop crying. She really was looking forward to the Ball and dancing with Prince Jacob.


	4. Chapter 4

**Renesmee **

Chapter 4: The Surprise

Finally the day of the Ball was here, Alice the Fairy Godmother was no ware to be found. "Edward, Maggie have you seen Alice?" Asked Bella as she was worrying. "No, but now if Renesmee needs help we can't do anything." Answered Maggie. Mean wile at Renesmee's home…..

"I look so hot, and my hair is so pretty!!! Prince Jacob will love me!!!!" squealed Jane. Soon it was time for Jane to leave for the Ball. As Jane left just Renesmee sat in her room crying, "I want to go to the Ball, my life is so crappy! I wish Jane would get kicked out of the Ball and get badly rejected by Jacob!!!" Cried Renesmee.

"Prince Jacob hi, my name is Jane." "Ok what ever, have you seen a girl named Renesmee?" Asked Prince Jacob "Why are you looking for her when I'm here?" Yelled Jane "Look I have to go, bye." Said Jacob as he walked away. "Wait Jacob, come back were meant to be…" Yelled Jane as she went after him.

Mean wile at the castle no one could find Alice. Renesmee was sitting in her room doing nothing. "I wish I could go to the Ball but I have no dress and I'm not really aloud to go." Thought Renesmee as she dreamt of how hansom Prince Jacob must look. "Renesmee get your ass down hear now and clean up this mess I made or you grounded for 3 months." Yelled Victoria **(isn't she great…)**

Mean wile….

"Where is Alice??? Now there is no way she will make it to the Ball," cried Bella. "This is so freaky, I mean of all people Alice goes missing especially now when we really need her." Maggie Exclaimed as she passed around the room. "I know I'm very worried, but we still need to get Renesmee then we should find Alice," said Bella. "I think I have a plane its a little craze and risky but I got nothing else."Jacob said when he sat down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi people its Full Moon here, I really hope you liked the twist in chapter two. Thank you for the reviews I hope you like this chapter, please review. **

**Renesmee**

Chapter: 5

"Shut up Jacob, grab her and go no kissing, trust me how do you think Renesmee happened" said Edward. "I know and if Victoria sees me, run" replied Jacob.

**Jacob's point of view **

I ran toured Renesmee's window. "Perfect a tree I could climb" I thought. I quickly climb to the top and knocked on the window. Renesmee then opened the window. "Jacob! What are you doing here?" Asked Renesmee "It's a long story, just get your things and give them to me I'll then help you down. Edward is in the car and will take us to the castle. When we get there Bella will explain everything. One more thing, do you want to come, before you answer just know that I love you." I said to Renesmee. "Are you crazy my dream is coming true, I get to live with the guy of my dreams and I get to go fare away from the witch and the witches' daughter." Replied Renesmee very pleased.

**End of Jacob's point of view. **

Just then Victoria came in to see that Renesmee was gone and there was a car speeding away. "Jane get your ass in the car now!! Renesmee is getting away in what looks like King Edward's car." Yelled Victoria as she jumped in the car. Jan was speechless the only thing she did was cry. "Com down Jane" said Victoria. "But that should be me in that car" cried Jane! "Well we will follow the car and hope for the best" Victoria said as she speeded around the corner.

"So you mean it, you really love me because that's how I feel." Said Renesmee in the car as they drove to the Castle. "Yes I really do love, Jacob was cut off by Edward. "What the hell, there following us!"Yelled Edward as the car's speed climbed to 150 miles per hour.

**Renesmee's Point of view. **

"I don't think this is a safe speed" I said frightened. "Edward is a great drive just com down." Replied Jacob when he put his arm around me. I snuggled up into his chest and realized we fit together like a puzzle. I finally found someone to fill the hole in my heart. For the first time in my life I was happy so happy I could cry.

**Well did you like it? Please review and give me an idea.**

**xD **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi people I'm sorry I haven't been on Fan Fiction for so long, I am training for track. **

Chapter 6

We arrived at the castle Victoria not following. "Renesmee!!" Bella yelled, "You're finally here now we can go find Alice!"

"What…?" I said very confused. "Sorry I was so worried, my name is Bella, and this is Edward my husband, Maggie my friend…" Bella continued to introduce me to everyone. "Hi everyone." I replied, "I guess you must know who I am."

"Renesmee," said Edward, "Bella and I are well your parents. You don't have to believe us now but Bella and I love you, after having to give to a different family..."

"Why would you do that?" I Interrupted. "It was the only way to save you in the battle with a bordering country when you were born." Bella answered.

"Look we will explain later," Edward said. "You half aunt or fairy godmother Alice is missing and we have to find her soon or it will be too late, she disappeared one day and I think someone kidnapped her."

We split up into 2 groups. Group 1 was Me, Jacob and Maggie. The second group was Edward, Bella and Jasper Alice's boyfriend. Each group went in the opposite direction with 5 bodyguards following. We all began to search every ware Alice was no ware to be found but nobody gave up. As it got later we went back to the castle to go to bed if that was possible knowing that Alice was missing. The next morning we went to search some more this time in different directions.

**Edward's pov. **

"If we can't find her here then there is only one place to check."I paused, "With Victoria and Jane."

********

Alice still could not be found any ware so we got in the car and road to Victoria's house. By the time we got there it was dark, we would have to be quick and quiet.


End file.
